


i'll go anywhere with you

by overzealousukora



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Original Percival Graves, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Newt Scamander, Virgin Newt Scamander, didn't turn out the way i want, dubious consent bc newt doesnt know for sure, i love jesus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overzealousukora/pseuds/overzealousukora
Summary: Newt Scamander an Omega, the younger brother of Theseus Scamander was arranged to marry Percival Graves.





	i'll go anywhere with you

**Author's Note:**

> a whole lota sin

To be an Omega, it was rare. They were married off by the time they were sixteen, to be an entity of an Alpha.

Newt Scamander an Omega, the younger brother of Theseus Scamander was arranged to marry Percival Graves. Mr. Graves was an Alpha who worked at MACUSA across the ocean from Newt. They first met when Newt was five years old, Percival Graves being fifteen. Theseus didn’t seem to like Percival Graves as much, whilst he flashed his red Alpha eyes at Percival when the adults told them that Newt was to be married to this man one day. As Newt got older, the visits became more frequent.

 

At the age of eleven, Newt was a scrawny red haired boy. He was often teased at Hogwarts, but he learned to endure it. Being home for the holidays, Newt was to see Mr. Graves for the weekend before Christmas. The two pair would often play hide and seek, board games or simply read. It was noon and Newt was looking for his mother and found her in her office with Mr. Graves. They were talking about Newt.

“He just turned eleven, his first heat was two weeks ago.” Newt was peeking around the door frame, shivering at the memory of his first heat. It was horrible. He could hear Mr. Graves sigh.

“He is too young for us to marry, too young for us to go through his heat together.” Newt’s eyes widened, he couldn’t marry Mr. Graves yet.

“I’m sorry for bringing it up it’s just, —” Newt could see as tears fell from his mother eyes and little sniffles fell around the room. “—he was in so much pain and he’s so small and doesn’t deserve it.”

Before Mr. Graves could say anything more, Newt was about to hurry back to his room not wanting to hear anymore but he stumbled and caught himself with a table nearby, knocking over a vase in the process. It broke into pieces in front of him and he quickly turned to see his mother and Mr. Graves standing at the door staring at him.

“I’m sorry!” He gushed and tried to pull his wand from his trouser pocket to clean it up, but dropped it with fumbling fingers causing it to fall to the ground and in the process letting a spell knock over a picture on the wall.

Newt froze, his hands in front of him, fingers twitching at his clumsiness. He looked at his mother who still had tears on her cheeks, but a smile on her lips. His eyes peeked at Mr. Graves behind her and Newt flushed. Mr. Graves was pulling his wand from his coat with a slight smile on his lips. Newt watched as his arranged fiancé cleaned up the mess he gawkily made.

“Newton, let’s take a walk.” Mr. Graves stepped in front of Mrs. Scamander and reached out his hand for Newt to take.

“Umm, okay.” Newt let Mr. Graves take his hand in his and felt a warm feeling cast over him. Looking back at his mother, she nodded and stepped back into her office.

Mr. Graves lead them to the garden outside that was covered in snow. It was cold outside, but Newt watched as Mr. Graves casted a spell to keep them both warm for the time being. Newt listened as Mr. Graves talked about MACUSA, The United States and a girl named Tina who he worked with. After a while, Mr. Graves cleaned up one of the snow-covered benches and the pair sat down, Newt’s cold fingers covered with Mr. Graves hands as he warmed them up in his lap. Newt stared at his hands in Mr. Graves lap with red cheeks.

“I was informed that you had gotten your first heat?” Mr. Graves threw out into the world.

“M-Mr. Graves, I—” Mr. Graves cut him off with a slight laugh. “Call me Percival.” Newt nodded and continued. “—I’m not really comfortable talking about this, Percival.” He felt Percival’s eyes on him as he stared at their hands.

“We are to be married one day, you’re going to have to get used to it.” Percival chuckled. Newt shook his head and looked up at the man through his lashes.

“I will send you something for your next heat, it’ll ease the pain.” Newt watched as his fiancé smiled at him and Newt bit his lip, cheeks red and fingers twitching.

Less than three months later, a week before his second heat, Theseus came to his room with a package from Percival. Newt waited for his brother to leave before his opened the box with shaking hands. His next heat was less painful with a grey scarf by his side that smells deeply of his Alpha Percival, also a little dildo that made Newt blush every time he thought of it stashed under his bed. Two weeks after his heat, he was allowed to see Percival. They hugged in the melting snow and when Percival pulled away, Newt looked up at him.

“Did you like my package I sent for you?”

 

At the age of fifteen, Newt was lanky with freckles covering his face. He was to be married to Percival Graves in the next hour. His mother was in front of him, fixing his box tie. It was white like his entirely white tux. She had tears in her eyes and she pulled away and looked him up and down. Mrs. Scamander started to ramble about how much she was going to miss him when he would move to New York with his soon to be husband.

“You’ll take care of him and he’ll take care of you.” She mumbled and looked at the floor. Newt nodded and felt tears prickle his eyes. He didn’t want to leave his mother, his father and Theseus. His brother Theseus was so protective of him, he went mad when Percival asked Mr. and Mrs. Scamander if Newt could live with him in New York after the wedding. They agreed saying it was for the best. Newt wouldn’t differ against his parents or the Alpha he was promised to.

Relatives of Newt’s and Percival’s were at the wedding, including Percival’s parents that Newt had only met two days ago. As Newt peeked out of his dressing room, he saw the lines of chairs filled making him bite his lip. He barely talked to these people, barely knew them. He could feel his knees shaking as he heard his father behind him announcing that it was almost time to be walked down the aisle for his betrothed. When he and his father stood at the door, waiting for their moment before his father would let him go, Newt thought of the small things he was going to miss at home and he started to shake more. As they turned a corner to a long line of chairs, Newt followed the long white carpet that lead to his soon to be husband.

Percival Graves stood at the end of the aisle with a smile on his face, a tux completely black that covered his long body. Newt’s heart leaped and he gripped his father’s arm. He didn’t look at the crowd, he stared at Percival and his breathing deepened. When his father gave him away, Newt didn’t linger long, he stepped up to Percival with shaking knees. He didn’t listen to the words that were spoken by others and only Percival. Newt could barely comprehend the words coming past his lips. Percival smiled so brightly at him and he felt safe.

They shared their kiss when they were told. Percival bring his hand up to caress Newt’s red cheek and a hand reaching around his waist. Newt closed his eyes and let Percival steal his first kiss at their wedding. It was soft and syrup slow making Newt wobble. A growl came from Percival when Newt whimpered faintly. Newt would be lying if he said he wouldn’t do it again.

The day went on to night, everyone around the newly married pair leaving them to sit at their own table to talk, kiss and touch each other. Percival never left Newt’s side, always leaning over in his seat into Newt’s space to kiss under his ear, his neck or on his lips that were starting to swell. Newt would blush when he caught Theseus flashing his red Alpha eye across the room. The couple danced together for the first time to a waltz, Newt stumbling a few times but his Alpha catching him with a light chuckle. Percival whispered words of encouragement in between them as they danced to make Newt less nervous with everyone’s eyes on them.

As the night carried on, Newt was getting to be tired. He yawned and leaned into Percival’s space and place a hand on his husband’s warm chest.

“Are you tired, darling?” As Percival spoke, Newt shivered and nodded. The crowd of people was starting to be too much as Newt saw drunk people stumbling on the dance floor. They ended up walking around for a few minutes saying goodbye to people. Percival and Newt Graves would be on their way to New York in the morning, taking a boat. They would have the best lounge on the sail, no one could bother them. Newt said his goodbyes to his family with little tears and Percival gave him his space when Theseus came to hug his little brother goodbye.

“You come home when you want, when you need.” Newt nodded at his brother’s words and looked back at his husband. Percival nodded and smiled lightly reaching out a hand. Newt let Percival take him away from their wedding ball and up to the top floor of the hotel to their room. Someone had brought Newt’s things from his house to the hotel, a case of clothes that looked muggle worthy but it was a room filled of his kits that was worthy to him.

Newt watched as Percival untied his bowtie and pulled it from his neck. He felt awkward in the room knowing that he was alone with his new husband, his Alpha. Percival looked over to Newt and pointed to the bathroom.

“You don’t have to change in front of me.” Newt stumbled over to his case and took it to the bathroom with him. Looking in the mirror, his cheeks were flushed and his lips a little red from kissing Percival over and over during the ball. With flushed cheeks that bothered him, Newt splashed his face with cold water. He took his time to take off his white tux, only to leave on his dress shirt. He stared at himself in the mirror, his pale body covered by his boxers and dress shirt. After brushing his teeth and washing his face, Newt left the bathroom.

He bumped into Percival in the kitchen of their hotel suite. Percival grabbed him by the waist to keep the Omega grounded. Newt shivered when his felt Percival’s fingers on his pale skin. The Omega started to blurt out words to say sorry, but Percival just lightly pushed the fifteen-year-old against the counter. With the Alpha buried in his neck, Newt went still, gripping the counter.

“Percy, —” It was a name that they agreed on.

“Shh.” Percival just lightly started to kiss under Newt’s ear and Newt reached up and pushed at the Alpha’s chest. He was shirtless and in his pants from the wedding. Newt’s fingers were twitching, knees wobbling. However, Percival didn’t budge and Newt whined. Newt didn’t know what he wanted and what he didn’t want.

“I-I don’t know how to, —” The Omega was shaking. Newt’s fists lightly hit at his Alpha’s chest and Percival came up from making marks on Newt’s neck.

“I’m sorry, I got carried away.” Percy panted and stepped away. Newt gasped at the coldness when Percy took his warmth with him. Newt watched as Percy left the kitchen and went into the bedroom. He followed.

The room was silent. Percival standing at the window, looking out and Newt standing in the door way looking at his husbands naked back. Feeling cold and wanting the warmth from earlier, Newt went up behind Percy and lightly touched his shoulder blades. He could feel his cheeks redden when Percy turned and grabbed him by the wrists.

“Tell me what you want.” Newt whined as his husband’s words. His knees buckled and Percy caught him for the hundredth time that night. He buried his face in Percy’s neck, his cheeks aflame.

“You.” Newt whimpered and Percy took it.

They moved to the bed, Newt pulling at Percival’s hair as they kissed. He felt Percival’s hands all over his pale body and Newt lifted his hips unknowingly. As an Omega, Newt produced a heated slick. It was heavy during his heat, but he also produced it when he was aroused. Right now, he could feel it. It was running down his thigh and through his boxers. He gasped when Percival pulled away from the kiss and took in a deep breath. He watched Percy’s eyes flash a quick Alpha red and he felt his husband’s grip tighten on his hip.

“T-this hasn’t happened before!” Newt cried and tried to pull away. He was used to the slick during his heats, but this was different.

“Newt, it’s okay.” Percy grabbed Newt and sat on the bed, against the head board, pulling his Omega into his lap. Newt let the man caress his body and rub at his thighs. He thought he was going to fall into his heat early, but this wasn’t the same as his heats. Percival explained Newt’s arousal with a slight smile as Newt blushed.

“You’re just into me.” Percival teased. Newt gasped and buried his face into Percival’s neck. The younger male felt Percival’s hand roam his body again, gripping his boxers and Newt pulled away. He laid on the bed next to Percy and waited. He watched as a smirk came upon Percy’s lips as his climbed on the Omega. They moved slowly, Percival placing small marks continuously on the male under him making them both moan. When Newt started to pull at is husband’s belt unknowingly, he felt Percival grind his hips into his own.

“Percival…” He was breathless, the man on top of his shivering body was a god. Newt didn’t know what to do with his hands, letting them fall to his sides beside his hips where Percival was gripping. He heard Percival mumbled about them wearing too many clothes and roughly pulling at Newt’s dress shirt, ripping the top few buttons. With very little air between them, Newt gasped loudly when Percy bit his lower lip, pulling at it. Reaching up, Newt touched his burning lip with his fingertips, he listened to his Alpha as he apologized. Newt let Percy take of his dress shirt, pulling it over his head and throwing it somewhere in the room. He felt cold suddenly. His eyes closing and waiting.

“You’re so beautiful.” Percival mumbled against Newt’s lips. He listened as Percy started to remove his belt. After what felt like ages, Percy moved slowly to remove his pants, boxers and Newt’s boxers. They were under the covers, Newt being warmed by his Alpha.

Newt was shivering in Percival’s arms as they kissed at a slow pace. He whined when Percy moved down his body, kissing places that no one has ever touched. Words caught in his throat, Newt wanted more. When he felt the lightest touch to his slick leaking hole, Newt squeaked. He barely heard when Percival chuckled.

The first finger slipped in deep. Newt could feel it. It felt smaller than the dildo he was given, but warmer. He was burning, his chest heaving for air when another finger breached his rim, taking all dignity with it. He planted his feet on his bed, lifting his hips up, unknowingly begging for more. He was granted with a third finger, definitely stretching him move than the dildo. He whined Percy’s name and felt tears falling down the sides of his face, the pleasure taking over. The pleasure was soon gone, Newt whimpering as Percy removed his fingers.

“Please, d-don’t hurt me.” Percival was leaning over him, looking concerned at Newt’s words. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Newt’s swollen lips.

“I could never.” He stated and Newt licked his burning lips. Percival grabbed his legs and spread them, his leaking cock hitting his inner pale thighs. Newt’s mouth fell open at the feeling and stared between them at his husbands leaking tip. An Alpha cock was much bigger than an Omega one, obviously meant for penetration.

Reaching up with weak arms, Newt wrapped his arms around his Alpha’s neck. He felt Percy place his leaking tip to his slick hole, and pushing just a bit. It breached his rim, making him gasp and pull at Percy’s hair. Newt wrapped his legs around his Alpha, making him move forward. It hurt, but it was bearable. Percy soon was balls deep in the Omega, both of them panting for air, placing sloppy kisses on each other.

“So, tight.” The sound of the skin clapping against skin was obscene, along with the wetness of Newt’s leaking hole that was currently being filled. Newt looked anywhere but up at his Alpha afraid that he would disappear. He was shaking with pleasure not caring about the whines falling from his swollen mouth. His Omega cock was bouncing between them and leaking just as much as his hole. He could feel Percy moving inside his no longer virgin hole and swelling.

Just when Newt thought about asking Percy to touch him, Percy moved slightly to a different angle inside of him and thrusted harder. He hit something inside him and his squeaked then whined loudly, scratching down Percy’s back. He begged his Alpha to do it harder and he was granted his yearning. With the swollen gland inside him being abused, Newt could feel a burning in his lower stomach. He didn’t want it to be over.

“I’m going to knot you.” Percival was panting over him. Newt could only whimper when he noticed the swelling of his husband’s knot. As it became larger, Percy’s slowed and started a dirty grind into Newt. He could feel it, it was going to end. Newt let his hands fall from Percy’s hair and down to the covers to grip them between his fingers. He whined and arched against the man over him as his orgasmed spilling between them with Percival slowly grinding into him, rubbing his swelling knot on his prostate.

Percy went down right after Newt, groaning into the Omega’s neck and stilling, filling up Newt with his burning come. With his knot still buried in Newt, he grabbed the limp and tired male and rolled over. Newt whimpered slightly at the new position, him laying across Percy’s chest, coming down from his high.

“Did I hurt you?”

“No…”

“Good.”

Newt listened to Percival’s heart beat slow, coming down from an orgasm. He felt full to the brim with his husband’s come and shivered. Percival wrapped his arms around Newt, pulling the covers over both of them. Newt then fell asleep, not caring about any mess.

 

At age sixteen, Newt was a red haired freckled parent of his and Percival’s first child; a little girl with black hair and flushed skin. She was born ten months after their wedding, taking a whole month for Newt to become pregnant after being mounted when Percival would come home from work, before they went to bed, and sometimes in the morning before his husband would leave for the day. She was a ball of happiness, making Percival one too.

“Let’s go to the Zoo today.” Percival had little Poppy in his arms.

“I’ll go anywhere with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this at 3am for three nights


End file.
